The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to a system and method for adjusting engine parameters based on flame visualization.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Combustion may occur in multiple combustors positioned radially around the longitudinal axis of the gas turbine engine. During turbine operation, anomalies may occur within the combustors that increase emissions of regulated combustion products and/or damage components within the turbine engine. For example, absent flames within the combustor, improper flame temperature, fuel maldistribution and changes to fuel composition may increase emissions. Furthermore, flashback/flame holding events, substantially excessive dynamic oscillations and lean blowout may both increase emissions and potentially damage the combustor and/or turbine engine. In addition, metal particles from a compressor may melt and splatter within the combustor indicating compressor wear and a thermal coating within the combustor may detach. Without proper detection and mitigation of these anomalies, the turbine engine may not meet emissions standards and suffer reduced longevity.